The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pieris, an evergreen shrub from the family Ericaceae. The new Pieris variety is grown as a specimen for woodland gardens, shrub borders and large containers. Known botanically as Pieris×japonica the new variety will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FIRE N ICE’.
‘FIRE N ICE’ was discovered in a cultivated area of Mt. Angel, Oreg. The inventor selected ‘FIRE N ICE’ in 1992 as a naturally occurring branch sport of Pieris japonica×formosa var. forestii ‘Forest Flame’ (unpatented). Selection of ‘FIRE N ICE’ was based on the criteria of habit, vigorous growth, and clean bright variegated foliage that is medium-dark green with cream-white margins.
‘FIRE N ICE’ is distinguishable from ‘Forest Flame’ by variegated foliage. ‘Forest Flame’ does not exhibit any variegation. The two closest comparison plants are Pieris ‘Variegata’ (unpatented) and Pieris ‘Flaming Silver’ (unpatented). The new Pieris cultivar named ‘FIRE N ICE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plants by clean bright leaf variegation. In addition, ‘FIRE N ICE’ is distinguishable from Pieris ‘Variegata’ by improved habit and vigor.
‘FIRE N ICE’ is evergreen and is grown as a shrub or small tree, exhibiting upright bushy habit, vigorous growth, clusters of cream-white flowers, and variegated medium-dark green leaves with cream-white margins. The new leaf growth of ‘FIRE N ICE’ is fiery-red in color. At maturity ‘FIRE N ICE’ reaches 180 cm to 300 cm in height and 90 cm to 150 cm. in width. Cultural requirements are moisture retentive well-draining soil that is lime-free and humus-rich, sheltered location in dappled shade or full sun, and moderate water.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘FIRE N ICE’ was conducted in 1993 by the inventor in Mt. Angel, Oreg. The method used was semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘FIRE N ICE’ has been determined uniform, stable and is true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.